파일:Shane McMahon 1st Custom Entrance Video Titantron
설명 Information - WELCOME BACK SHANE! Here comes the money! Enjoy! Theme Information - Title : Here Comes The Money (V2) Artist : Naughty By Nature Album: WWE Anthology Lyrics - Here comes the money! Here we go. Here comes the money! Money (9x) Dolla Dolla. Dolla Dolla. Ching ching, Bling Bling, cut the chatter. You ain't talking money then your talking don't matter. Ching ching, bling bling, patting pockets. We take the dolla dolla can't a damn Oh stop it shock it. Here comes the new kid on the block. Hold all your bets here's where the buck stops. See first of all I am stepping out on my own. Bout time I elevated to claim my own thrown. Success in my blood Call it home grown. Pores reaking testosterone. Power and money got me crazy, cocky. No longer need you papi. I know your mad because you can't stop me. and if you wonder how this playa done scooped your honey. I think she smelled my cologne It's called brand new money. Making a move ain't a damn thing funny. Pimping hood rats the Playboy Bunny. They see the Money, money, money (9x) They Say Its They Say Its Money (9x) Say What, Say What, Say What... Money I'm a global dolla dolla a roll without fitting. I like to go out smelling fresh and looking spiffy. I don't like clean money I want my riches to be filthy. Pops, with every time it's fun I can't touch until I'm sixty. So what am I suppose to do, rolling do. And their patting the pockets until I'm stuck holding you. Ching ching bling bling cashing cash lumps. In a four wheel getting a jacket I'm selling them out my trunk. Whatever whenever it takes a shake dolla dolla. And throw it in my direction holla holla. All want to know where they go when they're winning. I make the marshal money smelling just like a mint. (Chorus) If you can't see the money, get your eyes cleaned with Visine. I need fine things I shop at seven digits at a time, see. Cheering chilling the best never worst. We never get the pebbles, we get the rocks first. Make bank vaults locking, ching ching. We mocking, we rocking. My families Christmas stockings are shocking. Find women any weather naughty dinners whatever. Son, I get better. I'm one smart cookie that bets and smacks rookies. My stocks are on top, your checks bounce while mine boogy. Wrists I must rock it chicks stop and I knock it. Cash it looks like I got a gang of fists in my pocket. Money (9x) Dolla Dolla. Dolla Dolla. Links - Twitter : https://twitter.com/TheAJUniverse Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/OfficialTheA... Instagram : http://instagram.com/theajuniverse/ Tumblr : http://theajuniverse.tumblr.com/ Copyright/Credit - WWE : All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2014 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. 분류:동영상